


Pułapka

by dieOtter



Category: Hydrozagadka
Genre: Gen, bo Polska też ma swojego superbohatera
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 01:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12738171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieOtter/pseuds/dieOtter
Summary: Hydrozagadka została rozwiązana, As odetchnął z ulgą, ale czy to na pewno już koniec?





	Pułapka

**Author's Note:**

> Fik na akcję Skumbrie w tomacie na Forum Literackim Mirriel

**Pułapka**

 

— Panno Jolu? — Jan Walczak wszedł do opuszczonego magazynu, rozglądając się niepewnie. — Panno Jolu, jest pani tutaj?  
Gdy otrzymał telefon od ślicznej współpracownicy, która ochrypłym jakby od płaczu głosem błagała go o pomoc, natychmiast włożył kostium Asa i zerwał się do lotu. Oczyma wyobraźni widział już, jak ratuje pannę Jolę przed bandą zbirów czy innym elementem aspołecznym, a ta z wdzięczności rzuca mu się na szyję. U celu na wszelki wypadek włożył jednak na strój superbohatera swoje codzienne, cywilne ubranie. Wciąż nie był pewny, czy chce, by panna Jola poznała jego największy sekret. Czuł, że nigdy nie będzie mógł być pewien jej uczuć, jeśli dziewczyna wybierze go dla jego nadludzkich mocy nie zaś uczciwości, poszanowania prawa i troski o mienie publiczne, które cechowały go także na co dzień.  
Postąpił jeszcze kilka kroków naprzód, nasłuchując, gdy nagle drzwi za jego plecami zatrzasnęły się z hukiem, spowijając magazyn w mroku, z sufitu opadła wprost na niego ciasna metalowa klatka, zaś z niewidocznych głośników rozległy się dźwięki Zespołu Pieśni i Tańca „Mazowsze”.  
— Nie wiesz, z kim zadarłeś, nieszczęsny! — zawołał As z oburzeniem i rzucił się na kraty, zaraz jednak odskoczył od nich jak oparzony, blednąc i wybałuszając oczy ze zdumienia. — Alkohol! — jęknął z mieszaniną odrazy i przestrachu. — Nie ma gorszego wroga ludzkości niż alkohol! — dodał głośniej, rozglądając się dookoła, jednak jego osłabione tak niecnym podstępem moce zawiodły i nie zdołał dostrzec niczego w otaczającej go ciemności. — Ukaż się, tchórzu! Bądź mężczyzną! — wykrzyknął więc swoje wzywanie w mrok.  
Muzyka przycichła i gdzieś niedaleko rozległ się szaleńczy chichot.  
— A cóż to za motylek nam się złapał w siatkę? — Głos był dziwnie znajomy.  
As podszedł do krat na tyle blisko, na ile pozwalała mu ta straszna, osłabiająca woń. W mroku dostrzegł zarys męskiej sylwetki.  
— To pan! — Wreszcie uświadomił sobie, gdzie słyszał ten głos. — Ale jak? Dlaczego? Przecież pan mi pomagał!  
Znów ten chichot.  
— Nie myślałeś chyba, że Plama wymyślił to wszystko sam? Och, nie, umysły ścisłe nigdy nie będą zdolne do takiej finezji! Nie, doktor Plama był tylko pionkiem. On i maharadża dostarczyli mi rozrywki i materiału do obserwacji, ale ostatnią partię od początku zamierzałem rozegrać sam.  
— Więc to pan kazał barmance pod Złotym Leszczem podać mi alkohol? — domyślił się nareszcie As.  
— Owszem. Dotąd jedynie plotki głosiły, że nasz narodowy superbohater ma pewną słabość. Sam rozumiesz, że musiałem mieć pewność.  
— A panna Jola?  
— Spokojnie, nic jej nie grozi. Malutki i marynarz mają za zadanie wypuścić ją jeszcze dzisiejszej nocy.  
— Więc nie zdradziła? — Mimo wciąż grożącego mu niebezpieczeństwa As odetchnął z ulgą.  
Jego rozmówca prychnął głośno.  
— Skąd, jest na to stanowczo zbyt głupia.  
As zacisnął pięści, choć ten drugi i tak nie mógł tego dojrzeć w tej ciemności.  
— Jak pan śmie?! Prawdziwy mężczyzna nigdy nie obraża kobiety!  
— Dobrze już, dobrze, nie przyszedłem tu, żeby się kłócić — odparł jego rozmówca łagodnie. — Chcę tylko porozmawiać.  
— O czym? — Głos Asa przypominał teraz naburmuszonego przedszkolaka, superbohater nie dbał jednak o to. Najważniejsze, by dowiedzieć się jak najwięcej o przeciwniku, nim przejdzie się do kontrataku...  
— Moich pracodawców bardzo ciekawi, skąd wzięły się twoje interesujące... powiedzmy, umiejętności.  
— Nigdy! — zakrzyknął As z oburzeniem, natychmiast zapominając, że miał spokojnie wybadać wroga. — Pan jest zdrajcą i wrogiem narodu! Podłym sługusem imperialistycznego zachodu!  
Głos z ciemności westchnął ciężko.  
— Tsk, tsk, uparciuch z ciebie. Ale to nic. Mamy dużo czasu. Bardzo dużo. — Opętańczy śmiech. — Zagramy w tysiąca?


End file.
